


Не время для героев

by baka_Utena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_Utena/pseuds/baka_Utena
Summary: Only noble and pure-hearted heroes can confront evil ... But sometimes it turns out that there are no heroes at hand - there is only you, not the most worthy and not the most suitable person for this confrontation.





	Не время для героев

Последнее заседание Студенческого Совета в весеннем семестре выдалось длинным — даже слишком длинным, по мнению Тоги. Время всё тянулось и тянулось. Полдень миновал, солнце стояло высоко и припекало всё сильнее, и на балконе для заседаний от него было негде укрыться.  
Планирование подготовки к летним каникулам, отчёты о проведении фестивалей, распределение бюджета между клубами, заготовки для будущих мероприятий и конкурсов... Трое членов Совета, сменяя друг друга, по очереди зачитывали свои материалы. Наконец Дзюри с нескрываемым вздохом облегчения взяла со стола последнюю папку.  
Тога слушал вполуха, рассеянно вертя в руках карандаш. Краем глаза он заметил, как Мики кинул на него укоризненный взгляд. Сам Каору все чужие доклады прослушал внимательно и вдумчиво, делая временами пометки в своём планшете.  
— ...Что ж, на этом на сегодня всё. — Дзюри аккуратно сложила все папки, листы и схемы в стопку, потянулась к стаканчику с водой. — До каникул ещё несколько недель, но все вопросы текущего семестра уже решены. Думаю, в следующий раз мы соберёмся здесь в начале лета.  
— Согласен. Точную дату выберем ближе к делу.  
Тога встал из-за стола, прошёлся по балкону, разминая мышцы, затёкшие после долгого заседания. Дзюри последовала его примеру; Мики стоял у стола, собирая свои бумаги.  
По давней привычке Тога подошёл к краю балкона, глядя на расстилающуюся впереди территорию Академии.  
Вид с высоты, как всегда, завораживал: аккуратные зелёные квадратики газонов, сияюще-белые коробочки учебных зданий, разлинованные спортивные площадки. Мрачная громада леса за границей школы — тёмная, поглощающая и свет, и звуки, и краски. Неотвратимо притягивающая к себе взгляд.  
Тога рассеянным жестом сунул руки в карманы. Маленький театральный бинокль — откуда он взялся в кармане? зачем? — словно сам скользнул в руку. Ещё один рефлекторный жест — поднести бинокль к глазам, посмотреть на лес поближе...  
_В окулярах — размытое светлое пятно.  
Подкрутить резкость.  
Белый мрамор, истоптанный множеством ног, — что всё это значит?! — полустёртые красные линии, чёрные пятна.  
Звуки вокруг стихают. Звенящая тишина остра, словно лезвия клинков.  
Подкрутить колёсико снова. Отдалить.  
Огромная круглая площадка, которую по краю окаймляют мощные квадратные зубцы, напоминающие стену средневекового замка. Площадка нагло попирает законы физики и здравого смысла — она висит в воздухе над лесом, лишь ради приличия делая вид, что опирается на тонкий столб. На краю площадки — ворота, и за ними начинается винтовая лестница, обвивающая столб и уходящая вниз. Между ступенями местами зияют провалы...  
Опустить бинокль, посмотреть ниже.  
И лестница, и столб обрываются чуть выше крон деревьев. Места слома почернели, из них торчат проржавевшие штыри арматуры.  
Тоге кажется, что воздух сгущается и дышать становится труднее.  
Снова поднять бинокль выше. Вглядеться...  
Из глубин памяти поднимаются на поверхность странные, когда-то знакомые слова — Арена дуэлей.  
Красные линии на Арене — таково название этого места? — складываются в простой геометрический узор, похожий на символическое изображение розы. Не такое изящное и вычурное, как на гербе Академии — нет, эта роза словно прочерчена быстрыми и резкими взмахами меча.  
Арена усеяна огромными потрескавшимися валунами, местами покрыта гарью и копотью. Если вглядеться, кажется, что чёрные пятна...  
— Что ты так внимательно разглядываешь? — Голос Дзюри звучит глухо, словно доносится сквозь толщу воды.  
Чёрные пятна похожи на силуэты...  
Тога протягивает Дзюри бинокль.  
— Посмотри в сторону леса.  
Дзюри прикладывает бинокль к глазам, поводит им вверх-вниз и удивлённо вскрикивает.  
— Что… что это за сооружение? — произносит она едва слышно.  
Воздух тяжёл, давит на плечи, хочет расплющить, уничтожить.  
В следующий миг по небу идёт рябь, словно круги на воде, и странное ощущение пропадает._  
Воздух снова был чист и свеж, гнетущая тишина исчезла, сметённая обычными повседневными звуками — далёким гомоном учеников, шелестом листвы.  
Дзюри стояла рядом, тяжело дыша и опираясь одной рукой на баллюстраду. В другой руке она держала бинокль, сжав пальцы так крепко, что побелели костяшки. Наконец она восстановила дыхание и снова поднесла бинокль к глазам. Затем медленно опустила, протянула его обратно Тоге.  
— Нам надо меньше работать на такой жаре. — Дзюри передернула плечами и добавила с нервным смешком: — В следующий раз, наверное, апокалипсис привидится.  
Тога мельком поднёс бинокль к глазам, уже зная, что увидит.  
Лес накрывало куполом лишь выбеленное солнцем полуденное небо.

Остаток дня прошёл в обычной рутине — уроки, дополнительные занятия, неизменная тренировка в клубе кэндо. После того, как его главный противник, Сайондзи, в прошлом году перевёлся в другую школу, Тога с некоторым удивлением заметил, что кэндо стало вызывать у него меньше интереса: мало кто из учащихся мог составить президенту Студсовета достойную конкуренцию, а слишком простые победы были скучны. Впрочем, кэндо всё равно ему нравилось, да и менять клуб в последний год учёбы в школе смысла не было.  
Кэндо всегда помогало ему настроиться на нужный лад и очистить голову от лишних мыслей; так и теперь на занятии ему удалось почти полностью избавиться от тревожащих раздумий о видении над лесом.  
У него даже получилось не вспоминать об этом происшествии ещё несколько недель.

***

_Рёв мотора.  
Стремительно проносящиеся мимо дома.  
Мотоцикл летит по улицам ночного города...  
За его рулём — девушка в ярко-красном костюме. Лица не видно под шлемом, лишь развеваются за спиной красно-рыжие волосы.  
Около маленького скверика мотоцикл останавливается. Девушка слезает с него, снимает шлем (буйная копна волос вырывается на свободу), вешает на локоть. У мотоциклистки строгие, но по-своему изящные черты лица — волевой подбородок, длинный прямой нос, резко вскинутые гордые брови.  
Глаза цвета бездонного неба..._

Тога проснулся от звонка будильника. Бешено колотилось сердце. В голове засело занозой чувство какого-то невыносимого дежа-вю — будто бы раньше он уже встречал эту девушку и с ней было связано нечто очень важное. То, что он не имел права забывать, но всё равно забыл.  
Некоторое время он сидел в кровати, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, где он мог видеть рыжеволосую девушку. Но это было бесполезной затеей.  
Тога раздражённо помотал головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Нашёл, на что обращать внимание!  
Но этот странный сон выбил его из равновесия на весь день.

Вечером он не удержался и спросил у сестры, не сохранилось ли у неё старых школьных фотографий. Искать у себя в шкафу было бесполезно — Тоге всегда была чужда сентиментальность, и он не хранил фотоальбомы.  
Нанами слегка удивилась просьбе брата, но, порывшись в ящиках стола, выудила оттуда пару потрёпанных альбомчиков с фотографиями времён средней школы. Увы, как бы внимательно ни вглядывался Тога в их содержимое, ему не удалось обнаружить никого даже близкого похожего на девушку из сна.  
Он попробовал спросить Нанами, не помнит ли она такую девушку среди их общих знакомых, но реакция его вредной сестрёнки была предсказуема.  
— Брат! Ну всегда у тебя одно на уме! Лучше бы о вступительных экзаменах думал!  
Возмущение Нанами было притворным; Тога знал, что сестра, повзрослев, перестала ревновать его ко всем девушкам, попадавшим в поле зрения.  
Но, конечно, удержаться от шпильки в адрес брата она просто не могла.

На следующий день он по-прежнему мог думать только о странном сне. Ему казалось, что он начал вспоминать эту девушку — вроде бы она училась когда-то в их школе, вот только он никак не мог вспомнить ни её имя, ни класс.  
Если она действительно была выпускницей Отори, то в академии должны были сохраниться хоть какие-то сведения. Искать информацию в старых классных журналах, не зная имени, не было смысла, но в школьных газетах и листовках могли сохраниться фотографии, и Тога решил попытать счастья в библиотеке.  
Он отправился в архив сразу после уроков, пропустив и дополнительные занятия, и кэндо.  
Тога не так часто наведывался в библиотеку и теперь мог только жалеть об этом. Помещение было огромным — высокие, достающие до потолка стеллажи ровными рядами расходились во все стороны, и Тоге казалось, что в лабиринтах книжных шкафов легко можно заблудиться. Подшивки школьных газет занимали здесь не один и не два шкафа — их было огромное количество, собранное за всё время существования школы.  
После долгих, но беспорядочных поисков Тога отчаялся найти нужную подборку. Он взял стопку подшивок пары местных журналов, которые показались наиболее подходящими, и направился в читальный зал.  
— Господин президент… Прошу прощения, может быть, я могла бы вам помочь? Что вы ищете?  
Он обернулся.  
Миловидное личико девушки, предлагавшей ему помощь, показалось смутно знакомым — кажется, он видел её в компании Нанами. Каштановые волосы, уложенные в аккуратное каре, пышная чёлка, карие глаза… Ако? Юко?... Да, точно.  
— Я ищу информацию об одной ученице, которая перевелась из Академии в прошлом году. Вроде бы она даже была из твоего потока… Ты же в одном классе с моей сестрой, верно?  
Тога заметил, что при этих словах в глазах Юко на миг промелькнули огорчение и тоска. Он хорошо понимал, что это значит. Не менее хорошо Тога знал, почему девушки составляют компанию его сестре и терпят её несносный характер. Пару лет назад он не упустил бы случая познакомиться поближе с ещё одной из своих обожательниц, но…  
...Но что-то изменилось в нём с тех пор. Флирт стал казаться скучным, пустым и бессмысленным —очередная победа на любовном фронте ничего не меняла и никому ничего не доказывала.  
— Если ты можешь показать мне, где здесь лежат школьные газеты вашего класса за прошлый год, буду благодарен.  
Девушка застенчиво улыбнулась, кивнула и направилась вперёд по проходу, взмахом руки пригласив следовать за собой. Тога последовал за ней. После нескольких поворотов — да уж, без проводника он бы сюда не забрался — они вышли к ряду висящих на стене полок.  
Юко привычным движением взобралась наверх по маленькой лестнице и стала доставать с одной из верхних полок старые подшивки журналов.  
— Ты так здорово здесь во всём разбираешься... — Тога взял первую стопку, которую Юко подготовила для него, и стал быстро листать.  
— Ну да, я люблю проводить время в библиотеке... На самом деле, я вообще люблю книги. — В голосе Юко отчётливо слышалось смущение.  
Тога хмыкнул. Спутницы Нанами — хотя справедливее было бы назвать их обожательницами и фанатками самого президента Студсовета — всегда казались ему безликой серой массой. Девушка, которая так неожиданно хорошо разбиралась в книгах, была ещё одним напоминанием, что все люди были сложнее, чем казалось ему раньше.  
— ...К сожалению, обычно у меня на это не так много свободного времени. Нам приходится выполнять много поручений Нанами. Наверное, ей не очень-то понравится увидеть, что я тут просиживаю.  
Тога не удержался от улыбки — Юко не обошлась без завуалированной подколки в адрес его сестры. Всё-таки общего у подружек Нанами тоже было слишком много — в том числе ревность, зависть и не самое лестное отношение к его сестре.  
Юко слезла с лестницы, держа в руках последнюю подшивку. Всего их оказалось не так уж много.  
— Ладно, теперь мне осталось только самое простое. Спасибо, Юко, ты очень мне помогла.  
Девушка покраснела, застеснялась ещё больше и поспешила уйти, сославшись на дела.  
Тога задержался в архиве, изучая все издания, которые могли быть ему полезны.  
Но ни на одной из фотографий в газетах он не увидел лица той девушки из его сна.

Библиотека оказалась бесполезна, но у него была на уме ещё одна мысль. Насколько ему было известно, мало кто так много знал о делах учащихся, как Арисугава. Поэтому на следующий день перед уроками он стоял в коридоре, опёршись на стену, напротив входа в класс, где училась Дзюри, и ждал.  
Ждать пришлось недолго — Дзюри, как и всегда, была предельно пунктуальна.  
Завидев Тогу, она обратилась к нему первой.  
— Как удачно, что ты здесь. Я как раз хотела попросить тебя об одном одолжении. — Не дожидаясь ответа Тоги, она сразу перешла к делу. — Пара учеников из фехтовального клуба пропустили занятия. Они учатся в твоём классе, так что узнай при случае, почему они не ходят. Надеюсь, всё в порядке и они не заболели.  
— Ладно, — подобные просьбы были привычным делом для членов Студсовета. — Как их зовут?  
— Акэми Марико и Ясуо… Ох, как же его фамилия… Ладно, спроси сначала Марико.  
— Угу. — Он согласно кивнул. — У меня к тебе тоже есть вопрос.  
Не тратя время на пустые вступления, Тога коротко описал внешность девушки из сна.  
— Мне кажется, она училась в нашей академии в средней школе. Ты помнишь её?  
Капитан фехтовального клуба чуть помедлила с ответом.  
— Ты знаешь, это немного странно. Я уверена, что у нас никогда не училась такая девушка, но почему-то... почему-то мне кажется, что я тоже знала её... Её звали... — Дзюри глубоко задумалась, и взгляд её стал отстранённым. — Тэндзё. Её звали Тэндзё… Впрочем, я могу ошибаться.  
Эта фамилия, определённо, звучала знакомо, и сердце тут же забилось быстрее.  
— Точно, теперь и я вспомнил это имя. Спасибо, Арисугава.

Для президента Студсовета, а тем более для наследника семьи Кирю, в Академии были открыты любые двери. Даже двери учительской — чем Тога и воспользовался. Выдав для приличия относительно стройное объяснение («Нужно сверить списки участников клуба кэндо за прошлые годы, мадам»), Тога достал старые классные журналы и теперь внимательно изучал их. Гроза всей средней школы, мадам де ля Мер, сидела за своим столом и проверяла тетради, изредка кидая на Тогу смущённый взгляд из-под очков.  
Наконец последний журнал был пролистан, и Тога с досадой положил его обратно на полку.  
Снова пусто.  
Никаких письменных свидетельств.  
Шум голосов в коридоре чуть не оглушил его после выхода из тихой учительской — пока он рылся в журналах, началась перемена.  
— ...как твоя контрольная?...  
— ...у нас в общежитии розы уже всю стену оплели, представляешь?...  
— ...я иду на экзамен, мне даже дату уже назначили! Поздравь меня!...  
— ...да завалил, без четырёх вопросов разве...  
Тога поморщился. Бурная радость от экзаменов могла быть уместна только для детей из младшей школы.  
Почти сразу на выходе из учительской он столкнулся с Мики, который шёл туда с неизменным планшетом в руках. Ни на что особо не рассчитывая, Тога всё же решил спросить и Каору, и после короткого приветствия задал волновавший его вопрос.  
— Тебе случайно не знакома ученица из вашего потока по фамилии Тэндзё?  
Мики покачал головой.  
— Извини, сэмпай. Ни в моём классе, ни в параллельных нет учеников, которых так зовут. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он быстро нырнул в дверь учительской.  
Тога вздохнул.  
Наверное, ему пора уже было сдаться — но он всё ещё не хотел это признавать.

Ни лучше всех осведомлённая о школьных делах Арисугава, ни библиотека, в которой хранился полный архив информации, связанной с Академией, за несколько десятилетий, ничем не помогли ему. Как бы хорошо Тога ни помнил лицо девушки из сна, её взгляд, улыбку, никто больше не знал её, и никаких следов её существования — документов, фотографий — не осталось. Дзюри назвала имя, но и эта ниточка в результате привела в тупик. И хотя Тога был уверен, что девушка училась раньше в Отори, сейчас, казалось, её словно стёрли из этой реальности.  
От этих мыслей становилось не по себе. Слишком много странностей вокруг. Академия всегда была немного загадочным местом, но сейчас у него было ощущение, будто сама реальность расплывается, тает, изменяется на глазах.  
Теперь Тога снова вспомнил видение на балконе, после заседания совета. То странное сооружение над лесом… Случившееся следовало давно уже выкинуть из головы: это было необъяснимо, это было неправильно, невозможно. Единственным разумным вариантом могла быть только вызванная солнечным ударом галлюцинация — но в таком случае приходилось признать, что у него с Дзюри она была коллективной.  
Нет, забыть это так и не получилось — а теперь ему ещё и казалось, что строение было каким-то образом связано с девушкой из сна.  
Он долго не мог заснуть, и наконец решился.

Тога шёл к Запретному лесу, и звук его шагов по каменной мостовой поглощали деревья, выстроившиеся караулом вдоль аллеи. Во тьме слышался хищный шёпот листвы. Луна то проглядывала сквозь тучи, то снова исчезала. Лишь круги света от редких фонарей освещали дорогу, но при этом они же и снабжали его спутником — уродливой кривой и угловатой тенью, то убегавшей вперёд по выщербленным камням и бледневшей, то снова возникавшей под ногами.  
В конце аллеи, за поворотом, его ждала лестница из десятка ступеней. По бокам от нее шли широкие желоба — судя по тому, как густо их дно было покрыто мхом, когда-то давно по ним стекала вода, наполнявшая пару маленьких водоёмов. Но сейчас они выглядели давно пересохшими, и их каменное дно было покрыто сетью трещин.  
Тога поднялся по ступеням. Здесь фонарей уже не было — приходилось полагаться лишь на неверный свет луны. Впрочем, его глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте.  
На небольшой площадке наверху по обе стороны от дороги громоздились груды древних камней, поросших лишайниками и опутанных дикими розами. Выглядели они как обломки старой стены. Остатки ворот, через которые когда-то проходила дорога, тоже лежали здесь. Даже беспощадное время, вооружившись помощью ветра, воды и растений, не смогло уничтожить или хотя бы скрыть тонкую резьбу их створок.  
Во мраке нельзя было разглядеть детали, но почему-то Тоге казалось, что и здесь когда-то были изображены розы.  
Аллея вела дальше, в самую глубь леса. Деревья тянули к нему жадные ветви, пытаясь преградить путь, стелющиеся по земле дикие розы путались под ногами, но Тоге не было до них дела. Он шёл по разбитой мостовой, осторожно обходя ямы и провалы, и чувство, что прежде он не раз и не два ходил здесь, не покидало его. Оно занозой впивалось в кончики пальцев, мурашками пробегало по спине…  
Дорога заканчивалась у подножия гигантской винтовой лестницы, уходящей высоко вверх — выше макушек деревьев, до самого неба. Тога начал подниматься по ней, и ноги словно двигались сами, помня этот путь лучше него самого.  
По центру ступеней виднелись небольшие углубления — следы тысяч ног, проходивших здесь раньше. Временами приходилось огибать провалы, образовавшиеся на месте обвалившихся камней. Основание Арены всё ниже нависало над ним, похожее на перевёрнутую Вавилонскую Башню. Наконец лестница сделала плавный изгиб и вывела Тогу прямо на Арену — через чёрную перекошенную арку ворот.  
Арена предстала перед глазами совсем не такой, как тогда, на балконе. Даже в тусклом свете луны было видно, что мрамор, выглядевший ранее молочно-белым, сейчас был серо-зелёным и обветренным, покрытым трещинами и щербинками. Дождь и ветер сотни лет трудились над тем, чтобы сделать его таким. Зубцы стен местами осыпались и казались уже не ровной крепостной стеной, но беспорядочной грядой валунов, острыми зубьями скребущей небо. Красный узор на полу и вовсе был стёрт.  
Никаких следов огня и пожара, увиденных им сквозь бинокль, Тога не заметил.  
Отрешённо скользя взглядом по сторонам, Тога шёл вперёд, к центру Арены, где отдельной грудой лежали камни и темнели растущие среди них кусты.  
Подойдя ближе, он разглядел на полу полускрытые ветвями и листьями тёмные пятна.  
Видение становилось явью. Пятна были похожи на силуэты лежащих людей.  
Звенящая тишина снова заложила уши, воздух сгустился, тяжёлой плитой лёг на грудь.  
А затем, как и в тот раз, когда он смотрел на Арену с балкона, всё вокруг подёрнулось лёгкой рябью: звёздное небо над головой, мрамор под ногами, тёмное море листвы далеко внизу. По небу бежали круги, словно от брошенного в воду камня, набегали на Арену, смывали её, растворяли, возвращали во мрак, и Тога погружался во мрак вместе с нею. Круговерть хаоса сводила с ума, и Тога закрыл лицо руками, проваливаясь во тьму.  
Очнулся он от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо.  
Он сидел в кровати в своей комнате, и сестра, наклонившись, стояла рядом, с обеспокоенным видом заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Тебе снился кошмар, брат? — её голос был тихим и дрожащим.  
Не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова в ответ, Тога лишь кивнул и сжал её пальцы своими.

***

_Сияние огней ночного города плывет вокруг. Освещённые этим сиянием, две девушки идут по улице, оживлённо разговаривая.  
Одна — высокая, широкоплечая, её движения и жесты резки и размашисты. Красно-рыжие волосы, голубые глаза, мотоциклетный костюм с громоздкими налокотниками, шлем на сгибе локтя.  
Вторая — хрупкая, изящная и спокойная, с тёмными волосами и смуглой кожей.  
— Как у тебя сегодня дела в институте, Утэна? — темноволосая обращается к мотоциклистке, и та протяжно вздыхает.  
— Ох, даже не спрашивай! Загрузили по полной, преподаватель нашу группу сегодня замучил… Всем пришлось задержаться допоздна, не только мне. Слушай, Анфи, пошли в лапшичную на углу заглянем, она чуть ли не всю ночь должна работать…_

Он опять проснулся с быстро бьющимся сердцем.  
Тэндзё Утэна. Химэмия Анфи.  
Теперь он помнил все события прошлого года так ясно, будто это было вчера.  
Их Дуэли на Арене — за право подняться в Замок, Где Обитает Вечность, за право обладать Силой, способной изменить мир (а ведь у той девушки всегда была эта сила).  
Первую победу над Утэной. Поражение от её руки — невероятное, невозможное (он, президент Студсовета и лучший мастер кэндо в Академии, проиграл какой-то девчонке?!), но тем не менее свершившееся. Да, эта девушка постоянно только и делала, что удивляла его, поражала, рушила все его ожидания и планы. Она так и не покорилась Тоге, не сдалась — и одно только это уже изменило его мир.  
Он вспоминал их ночь на Арене — ту недолгую встречу под звёздным небом.  
Да как он вообще мог забыть Утэну?!  
Да, Академия всегда была странным местом, но Тога чувствовал, что такую странность, как стирание этой девушки из его памяти, он не мог простить.

Ему казалось, что вернувшиеся воспоминания изменят его навсегда. Что мир никогда не будет прежним. Но внутренний голос — кажется, тот, что зовётся «здравым смыслом» — ехидно возражал: «Ну да, ты вспомнил Утэну, после того как увидел её во сне. Ты вспомнил дуэли за Силу Диоса, Невесту-Розу, Замок, Где Обитает Вечность. И что дальше? Дуэли давно закончились, Утэна покинула Академию, и ты понятия не имеешь, где она теперь. Даже если то, что ты видел во снах, было реально — а ты, конечно, не можешь быть в этом уверен, — это ничего тебе не даст. Она живёт где-то далеко в огромном городе, с Химэмией».  
Внутренний голос был прав, пусть и не во всём. Даже если он сам, Кирю Тога, и изменился — мир оставался прежним.  
К Тоге вернулись воспоминания — и принесли с собой горечь потерь и сожаления о несбыточном. Прошлое оставалось прошлым.  
И лишь одна мысль, засевшая в голове, не давала покоя.  
Он не знал, чем закончились дуэли.

Тога решил снова поговорить с другими членами Студенческого совета, которые, как и он сам, раньше участвовали в дуэлях.  
После уроков он направился в фехтовальный клуб — там он рассчитывал найти Дзюри — и уже на подходе к зданию, где проходили занятия, чуть не сшиб Юко — девушка так торопилась, что неслась, не оглядывалась по сторонам..  
— Ох, прошу прощения, господин Кирю! Я… я, кажется, слишком задумалась. У меня скоро экзамен… — Последнее слово она произнесла, выделив интонацией.  
— Да ничего страшного. Удачи на экзамене!  
Девушка поспешила дальше, а Тога продолжил путь к фехтовальному клубу.  
Как он и ожидал, Дзюри была здесь. Она только что закончила разминку и отдыхала, сидя на складном стульчике возле стены зала и время от времени отпивая воду из бутылки.  
Тога весьма вовремя вспомнил про подходящий повод, чтобы завести беседу.  
— Прости, я совершенно забыл о твоей просьбе... Она ещё актуальна, или те ученики снова ходят на занятия клуба?  
— Тога, о чём ты? — Дзюри подняла голову и посмотрела на Тогу слегка недоумённо. — Я тоже не помню никаких просьб. — Она улыбнулась.  
— Ну как же... На прошлой неделе ты говорила, что у вас на фехтовании пара учеников перестали посещать занятия. Они из моего класса, Акэми Марико и ещё один, так что...  
— Странно, — Дзюри сдвинула брови. — В нашем клубе не состоит никто с таким именем, да и из вашего класса ни одного ученика у нас нет. Последние несколько месяцев все исправно посещают занятия, так что ты, видимо, что-то перепутал, — Тога не успел удивиться её ответу, как Дзюри продолжила: — Впрочем, Тога, я достаточно давно тебя знаю, чтобы догадаться, что ты пришёл вовсе не извиниться из-за забытой просьбы. Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить?  
Тога усмехнулся. Арисугава всегда была умна, проницательна и прямолинейна, и от неё не укрылось, что Тога держал в уме другую тему для разговора.  
— Ты меня раскусила! Да, действительно, я собирался спросить тебя кое о чём другом, как члена Совета. Знаешь ли, вспоминал недавно одно... мероприятие двухлетней давности... — из некоторой осмотрительности он старался подбирать наиболее общие слова и не вдаваться в подробности. — Скажи, ты помнишь наши дуэли? Мы сражались тогда в Запретном лесу по очереди, все члены Студенческого совета...  
Дзюри задумалась.  
— Сейчас, когда ты заговорил об этом, я вспомнила. Это было что-то вроде спортивного соревнования, верно? Приз за победу, который там обещали, был мне не особо интересен, но пару раз я всё-таки приняла участие в этом соревновании.  
— А ты помнишь, чем всё закончилось? Кто был победителем? — Тога не смог скрыть нетерпение в голосе.  
— Нет, к сожалению, я уже забыла детали. Я была не настолько в этом заинтересована. Вот только... — Дзюри внезапно замолчала, и Тога увидел, как побледнело её лицо. Но её замешательство было недолгим, и Дзюри тут же поправилась: — Нет, всё-таки не помню.  
— Что ж, попробую спросить ещё у Мики. Он сегодня не фехтует?  
— Нет, он собирался в архив после уроков.  
— Спасибо за подсказку. — Тога повернулся и решительным шагом двинулся к выходу.  
Краем уха он слышал, как Дзюри тихо, почти шёпотом, произнесла чьё-то имя — «Цутия», — но ему оно было незнакомо.

Он встретил Мики в длинном коридоре, ведущем к библиотеке.  
— Не уделишь пару минут? Хотел спросить тебя кое о чём.  
Мики остановился и кивнул.  
— Конечно, сэмпай.  
— Пару лет назад мы участвовали в состязаниях в Запретном лесу… Мы проводили дуэли друг с другом. Ты помнишь их?  
Мики сосредоточенно нахмурился.  
— Честно говоря, довольно смутно. Вроде бы это был такой конкурс? Там обещали какой-то ценный приз, но я быстро потерял ко всему этому интерес. Ты и сам знаешь, у меня не так много времени на развлечения, — добавил Каору, словно извиняясь. — Фехтование, пианино… ну и научные разработки, конечно.  
— В любом случае, спасибо, что ответил, Мики. Вот, всплыло почему-то в памяти — пытаюсь вспомнить, кто же тогда победил…  
За коротким разговором они подошли к входу в библиотеку и теперь стояли рядом с дверью.  
— Этого я уж точно не помню, сэмпай. — Мики улыбнулся и протянул руку к ручке двери. — Мне пора идти.  
Он отворил дверь библиотеки и шагнул внутрь.  
Тога почувствовал, как воздух вокруг сгустился.  
Резкая тишина знакомо звенела в ушах, и звон этот нарастал.  
Через плечо Мики Тога видел чёрное пятно впереди на полу.  
— Сэмпай... Что это за... — В голосе Каору слышались нотки недоумения и страха. Он шагнул вперёд, медленно подошёл к пятну, наклонился над ним. Тога вошёл в библиотеку следом за Мики и теперь внимательно разглядывал пятно. Как и те, другие, которые он видел ночью на Арене, оно напоминало по форме человеческую фигуру.  
По спине Тоги пробежал холодок. Ему снова казалось, что реальность размывается, по ней расползаются рваные дыры, в которые просвечивает безумие и хаос.  
Каждый вдох давался ему с трудом.  
Каору осторожно коснулся пятна пальцем, и от его движения оно мгновенно разлетелось пеплом, развеялось по ветру, и через секунду ничто не напоминало о его существовании. Давящее ощущение тоже исчезло. После странной, сверхъестественной тишины даже еле слышные звуки библиотеки — шелест страниц, скрип стульев, чьё-то дыхание — били по ушам.  
Мики поднялся, потряс головой, потёр глаза.  
Тога пристально смотрел на него.  
— Мики, ты ведь тоже сейчас это видел?  
Испуг уже пропал из глаз юноши.  
— Видел что? Похоже, здесь просто довольно много пыли, сэмпай. — Мики выглядел немного смущённо, но говорил вполне искренне, и от этого Тоге стало ещё больше не по себе. Дыры в реальности затягивались слишком быстро.  
Тога постарался как можно более беспечно пожать плечами, попрощался с Мики и направился к выходу.

Дурное предчувствие не покидало его.  
Ноги сами принесли его в башню, где проходили обычно заседания Совета.  
Протяжно заскрипел лифт, старомодная дверца отъехала в сторону с пронзительным металлическим лязгом. Тога вышел на балкон, и свежий ветер, пахнущий морем, повеял ему в лицо.  
Тога быстрым шагом подошёл к краю балкона и, как пару недель назад, достал из кармана бинокль, посмотрел через него в сторону леса.  
У него сразу перехватило дыхание.  
Арена была здесь. Она была точно такой же, как в те времена, когда Студенческий Совет сражался на ней в дуэлях.  
Ни следов запустения. Ни копоти и гари. Ни кустов роз.  
Арена была столь же чисто-белой, как раньше, и так же, как раньше, на ней шла дуэль.  
Тога лихорадочно подкручивал резкость в бинокле, но разглядеть сражающихся получше никак не получалось. Один из дуэлянтов был рослым человеком в светлом костюме старомодного вида, другой... Другую Тога узнал даже с такого расстояния по причёске.  
Вторым дуэлянтом была девушка, которую он встретил в библиотеке. Юко.  
Тога стиснул зубы. Как же они все были слепы! Дуэли снова шли, прямо у них под боком, но Академия надёжно хранила свои тайны. Если бы не те странные сны, которые помогли ему вспомнить прошлое, он точно так же ничего не замечал бы, как и другие члены Студсовета.  
Арена начала еле заметно содрогаться, и сверху на неё падали куски черепицы и каменной кладки. Тога перевёл бинокль чуть выше, но там всё скрывала то ли туманная дымка, то ли облака.  
Он опустил бинокль обратно и тут же чуть не вскрикнул от изумления. На Арене появился новый участник событий, и его Тога тоже узнал с первого взгляда — каким бы безумием это не казалось. Белый мундир, длинные красные волосы, катана в руке…  
С тем же успехом Тога мог смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
Камни продолжали падать на Арену и на мгновение закрыли от взгляда Тоги всех участников происходящего. Когда картина снова прояснилась, он увидел, что Юко лежит ничком на Арене в расплывающейся луже крови, и никого больше там нет.  
Он бросился бежать, зная, что уже слишком поздно.

Тога стоял перед воротам, ведущими в Запретный лес, переводя дыхание после долгого бега. На сей раз и ворота, и стена, окружавшая лес, были целы - и воздвигались над головой мрачной громадой.  
Но теперь у него и не было времени разглядывать их своды и колонны. Он решительно взялся за массивную ручку.  
«Вы не имеете права находиться здесь в данный момент».  
Вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души — голос прозвучал словно внутри него. Тога раздражённо встряхнул головой и потянул за вычурную ручку со множеством завитков.  
«Вы не обладаете квалификацией дуэлянта».  
Дверь даже не шелохнулась. На ней не было видно ничего похожего на замок или другой запирающий механизм, но тем не менее было очевидно, что она прочно заперта. Тога со злости ударил по двери кулаком.  
Ну уж нет, так просто он отсюда не уйдёт.  
Он осмотрел преградившее ему путь препятствие более внимательно. Стена была довольно высокой и совершенно гладкой на вид, а вот ворота... Они были покрыты резьбой, изображавшей огромную спираль. Резьба была достаточно глубокой и рельефной...  
Через ворота определённо можно было перелезть.  
Спустя минуту Тога спрыгнул на дорогу по другую сторону ворот и оказался в Запретном лесу. И в то же мгновение услышал сильный грохот, доносящийся откуда-то спереди. Теперь он шёл уже медленнее и осторожнее; наконец деревья перед ним расступились и он увидел увитые неизменными розами колонны, за которыми начиналась лестница на Арену.  
Знакомая звенящая тишина накрыла его.  
И лестница, и столб, вокруг которого она обвивалась, тряслись и дрожали. Сверху сыпалась пыль и каменная крошка.  
Тога посмотрел вверх и сквозь листву увидел, как огромное основание Арены, снизу похожее на чашечку цветка, медленно прорезают глубокие трещины.  
Всё вокруг погружалось во мрак, как и в прошлый его визит сюда, но Тога успел заметить, что Арена рушится и разваливается на части.

Он снова очнулся у себя дома. Вокруг было пусто и тихо; свет не горел и в доме царил полумрак. За окном сгущались сумерки.

На следующий день Тога заглянул в библиотеку на первой же перемене, но Юко там не было. Он наведался в её класс, но девушки не оказалось и там.  
В глубине души он уже понимал, что это значит, но всё ещё боялся признать это.  
Вечером, за ужином, он всё-таки решился попробовать что-нибудь узнать у Нанами.

Они ужинали в тишине, которую нарушало лишь звяканье вилок и ножей о тарелки. Нанами время от времени кидала на брата обеспокоенные взгляды, но явно стеснялась заговорить первой.  
Наконец, Тога прервал молчание.  
— Кстати... Юко — это ведь одна из твоих подружек, верно? Недавно столкнулся с ней в библиотеке...  
Звяканье прекратилось. Нанами удивлённо посмотрела на Тогу.  
— Ты всё перепутал, брат, моих подруг зовут Кэйко и Айко. — Нанами хихикнула. — Хотя подруги — это звучит не совсем правильно... Мои верные спутницы и почитательницы!  
— А третья? — Тога задал вопрос, заранее зная ответ.  
— Не понимаю тебя. Их всегда было только двое. — Нанами недоумённо пожала плечами и вернулась к бифштексу. Звяканье возобновилось.  
Тога задумчиво и отрешённо играл бокалом с вином, которое так и не пригубил.  
Он не понимал, откуда эта странная тяжесть на душе. Юко была всего лишь одним из мотыльков, всегда вьющихся вокруг. Он хорошо знал таких девушек, как она — ревнивых и эгоистичных.  
Но полное стирание из мира?.. Это было жутко и дико. Сколь бы мрачным ни было его отношение к миру и людям, подобное было чересчур даже для него.  
«На самом деле, я вообще люблю книги». Короткая фраза почему-то всплыла в памяти.  
Конечно, он вовсе не был уверен, что Юко действительно погибла или исчезла, — но происходящее в любом случае выглядело гораздо менее невинным, чем их прежние игры в дуэли.  
Тога вяло потыкал вилкой в остывающий ужин. Беспокоить сестру не хотелось, и он всё-таки заставил себя взяться за еду. Он глотал кусок за куском, не чувствуя вкуса; все его мысли занимали те события, свидетелем которых он был.  
Теперь он знал, что дуэли возобновились, но это дало ему больше вопросов, чем ответов. Какова их цель? Что на них происходит? Тога вспомнил, как увидел сквозь бинокль своего двойника на Арене, и его пробрала дрожь.  
Белых пятен по-прежнему было слишком много, а ниточек, которые могли бы помочь ему распутать этот клубок, уже не осталось.

***

_Рыжеволосая девушка сидит на диване, поджав под себя ноги, и с уставшим и рассеянным видом одной рукой листает газету, лежащую перед ней на журнальном столике. В другой руке она держит чашку с весёленьким цветочным узором, которую время от времени подносит к губам. Девушка одета по-домашнему — топик, спортивные штаны. Она то и дело зевает и время от времени трёт глаза руками. Наконец она ставит чашку на столик, складывает газету и встаёт с дивана, потягиваясь и разминая плечи.  
На её спине виден небольшой шрам, чёткий и светлый.  
Девушка достаёт из кармана телефон, набирает номер.  
— Анфи, ты всё ещё на работе? А, будешь ассистировать на срочной операции? Ох, прости, не буду отвлекать! Ладно, я подремлю до твоего приезда. Если что, ужин на плите. — Девушка кидает телефон на столик и заваливается на диван прямо в одежде. Её дыхание почти сразу становится медленным и сонным.  
Комната расплывается, исчезает, растворяется во мраке.  
Затем в темноте вокруг проступают звёзды — всё больше и больше, сотни, тысячи, мириады, и вот уже вокруг словно струится Млечный путь.  
Утэна стоит рядом — близко, совсем близко, можно коснуться рукой! — и смотрит прямо в глаза. В её взгляде — и удивление, и теплота.  
Ты вспомнил меня.  
Да как я вообще мог тебя забыть?!  
Это не ты забыл. Это он стёр меня и Анфи из памяти всех вас. Он, председатель. Я не понимаю, чего он всё ещё пытается добиться, но он по-прежнему может быть опасен.  
Тога протягивает руку вперёд в безотчётном жесте — и Утэна отвечает на его движение, поднимает руку и касается его пальцев своими.  
Тога просыпается.  
Его ладонь ещё хранит тепло пальцев Утэны.  
Он сидит на кровати, скорчившись и хватая ртом воздух; ему хочется кричать или бить кулаком в стену.  
Он видел шрам Утэны.. Теперь он вспомнил, чем кончились дуэли._

Буря вернувшихся воспоминаний оглушила его; чтобы привести мысли в порядок, он вышел в сад и начал тренироваться с мечом — как и обычно, когда хотел успокоиться и сосредоточиться.  
Теперь туман рассеялся. Он помнил всё случившееся с ними, от начала и до конца. Помнил последнюю дуэль, предательство Невесты-Розы и председателя.  
Все куски картинки были у него в руках. Он вертел их в уме и пытался сложить цельный образ — а тело тем временем само собой совершало отточенные движения и выпады, принимало боевые стойки.  
Он знал, что дуэли не остались в прошлом: он своими глазами видел, как на Арене, воздвигшейся из руин, сражались новые дуэлянты — новые жертвы Края Света. Спектакль на круглой сцене Арены продолжался, а это значило, что председатель так и не понял, что произошло после его финальной дуэли с Утэной. Он не увидел свершившейся революции и продолжал, как и прежде, плести свои сети, не понимая, что это стало совершенно бессмысленным.  
Тога вспомнил, как перед дуэлью Юко упомянула предстаящий экзамен. Вспомнил и обрывки чужих разговоров, в которых то и дело проскакивало упоминание некоего экзамена. Только теперь он понял, что речь шла вовсе не о выпускных — какие выпускные в средней школе?.. Скорее всего, так теперь обозначались дуэли, а это значило, что на них могли пригласить кого угодно. Не избранных, вроде членов Студсовета, но всех подряд. Масштабы происходящего ужасали.  
По какому принципу теперь отбирались участники дуэлей?  
Тога попытался вспомнить подсмотренную им дуэль во всех подробностях. Она навевала некое ощущение дежа-вю — будто в извращённом, искажённом виде повторяла… повторяла...  
И только теперь, после третьего сна, страшная догадка озарила его.  
Акио всё-таки сделал свои выводы на последней дуэли и решил, что увидел работающий путь к Силе Диоса... И теперь пытался заново воспроизвести ту дуэль — возможно, чтобы найти такого человека, который будет способен на жертву ради любимого. В случае с Юко председатель явно использовал иллюзию, принявшую облик самого Тоги...  
Тога сбился с темпа и остановился, тяжело дыша.  
Если его догадка верна… Это было отвратительно.  
Акио был способен использовать в своих целях что угодно, даже самое чистое и светлое в каждом человеке. Он обращал это в свою пользу, изменял, искажал, чтобы превратить в итоге во мрак и уничтожить.  
Акио своими глазами видел, как Утэна совершила чудо, — и тьма его рассудка сделала из этого новую ловушку для учеников Академии.  
Тога с отвращением вспомнил, как когда-то давно сам выступал на стороне председателя, привлечённый красивыми словами об изменении мира.  
Он был такой же пешкой в его руках, как и все остальные.  
Что ж, господин президент Студенческого Совета, вот как на самом деле выглядят ваши высокие идеалы. Предательство, ложь и кровь.  
Тога прекрасно понимал, что всё это больше его не касается и что он в любом случае не может ничего изменить. Но теперь он уже совершенно не мог просто выбросить всё из головы. 

Упражнения с мечом так и не принесли ожидаемого успокоения: то понимание, которое пришло к нему, было слишком жутким.  
На рассвете Тога вернулся в дом; усталость взяла своё, и он забылся тяжёлым сном без сновидений, проспав до обеда.

Обед проходил в такой же тишине и такой же напряжённой атмосфере, что и недавний ужин. Но на этот раз Нанами всё-таки начала разговор первой.  
— Брат, что происходит? Ты такой бледный… Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — В голосе Нанами слышались боль и искреннее переживание. — В последнее время ты стал странно себя вести… Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
Тога поднял взгляд на Нанами.  
— Не переживай, сестрёнка. — Он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более естественно. — Это всё учёба и мысли о предстоящем поступлении в университет.  
Тога заметил, что Нанами не особо поверила этому объяснению, но его уверенный тон явно успокоил её. Это было больше похоже на того сильного и всемогущего старшего брата, каким она привыкла видеть его с детства.  
Нанами улыбнулась и погрозила ему вилкой.  
— Тебе нужно лучше питаться и больше спать! — Тон был самым что ни на есть воинственным и не подразумевал пререканий.  
Тога не смог сдержать улыбки и изобразил послушный кивок.  
Он смотрел на Нанами, и понимание постепенно охватывало его, мурашками бежало по коже, стягивало петлю на горле. Сердце Тоги болезненно сжалось.  
А ведь Нанами, с точки зрения Акио, могла бы стать идеальным кандидатом для «экзамена». Она беззаветно любила брата, несмотря на то, как жестоко он порой с ней обходился.  
Тога никогда раньше не смотрел на Нанами с такой стороны, видя в ней лишь капризного, глупого и вспыльчивого ребёнка. Но теперь он понимал, что Нанами, окажись она на месте Тэндзё, тоже шла бы до последнего. И потом, даже потерпев поражение и испытав предательство (как будто он не предавал её раньше!..), вставала бы и снова шла вперёд. И протянула бы ему руку над пропастью.  
Он смотрел на сестру — и видел цепочку капель крови на Арене. Слышал хриплое прерывистое дыхание другой глупой и наивной девушки. Слышал холодное и безразличное звяканье отброшенного меча.  
Тога знал Акио достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, как быстро тот придёт к таким же выводам.  
Происходящее перестало быть «не его делом» (если ему и казалось, что оно было таким раньше).  
И времени не оставалось.

Дверной звонок показался ему ударом грома.  
— Я открою. — У него уже были некоторые подозрения, кто бы это мог быть.  
И они оправдались.  
— Письмо для мисс Кирю Нанами. Её экзамен назначен на завтра. — Посыльный, какой-то незнакомый старшеклассник, передал простой белый конверт и исчез из поля зрения столь быстро, что Тога, опешив, не успел ни о чём его спросить.  
На конверте не было ни имени, ни адреса отправителя — лишь печать столь хорошо знакомой ему формы, печать в виде розы.  
Тога отчаянным жестом рванул письмо и скомкал в руке обрывки. Времени было мало, слишком мало, и он видел лишь один выход.

Он вернулся в столовую, постаравшись принять собранный и хладнокровный вид.  
— Нанами, были вести из города, нам с тобой нужно срочно туда съездить. — Ни одна разумная отмазка, как назло, не лезла в голову, и он надеялся, что сестра не будет задавать вопросов, как обычно доверившись ему. — Я пойду соберу сумку, приготовься выходить.  
Ему хотелось взять сестру в охапку и бежать прямо сейчас, но это определённо напугало бы Нанами. Поэтому приходилось делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, хоть это и давалось с большим трудом.  
Сестра послушно ждала его у выхода из дома. Они вместе направились к гаражу; Тога сложил сумку в багажник, сел за руль, завёл мотор. Нанами устроилась в коляске. Тога знал, что сестре всегда нравилось ездить с ним вместе, хоть это бывало и не так часто — возможно, поэтому она даже не стала удивляться внезапной смене планов, предвкушая удовольствие от предстоящей поездки.  
Они выехали за ворота.  
Узкая и прямая, как стрела, дорога вела вперёд; вековые деревья плотно сомкнутыми рядами обступали её с обоих сторон. Густая листва смыкалась над ними, образуя тоннель, сквозь который с трудом проникал солнечный свет.  
Несмотря на то, что они выехали ещё днём, вокруг постепенно сгущались сумерки. Тоге казалось, что они едут не так уж долго, но ряды деревьев пропали, и теперь вокруг расстилалась мгла, разрываемая лишь светом редких фонарей по обочинам.  
Нанами зябко поёжилась.  
— Сегодня эта дорога выглядит как-то странно. Почему так рано стемнело? Может быть, будет гроза?..  
— Наверное. — Тога сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу. Ему всё это тоже очень не нравилось.  
Воздух вокруг них сгущался. Фонари по обочинам стояли всё реже и реже, пока не исчезли совсем; теперь лишь свет фар освещал впереди маленький, жалкий кусок асфальта. Шелест шин, размеренное рычание мотора, свист ветра — все звуки постепенно пропадали, растворялись в окружающем их мраке.  
Он добавил газу, но ничего не менялось.  
Напор воздуха, бьющий в лицо, исчез. Теперь они ехали в полной темноте, в пустоте и безвременьи.  
Не наивно ли было думать, что можно так легко уйти от Края Света?..  
Нанами съёжилась на сиденьи и закрыли лицо руками.  
— Мне страшно, брат! Где мы?!  
Тога в отчаянии стиснул зубы. Тьма знакомо наплывала, сдавливала, стремилась поглотить их.  
Всё закончилось так же резко и неожиданно, как и оба его похода на Арену. Тьма зашуршала, зашелестела листвой, он почувствовал, как ветки скребут по шлему, по корпусу мотоцикла, ощутил приторно-сладкий запах роз, разливающийся вокруг, и наконец они вырвались из сплетенья ветвей и выехали на подъездную дорожку их усадьбы. Впереди виднелся особняк.  
Тога оглянулся назад, но, как и ожидал, не увидел никаких кустов роз. Позади них подъездная дорожка уходила за ворота.

Нанами выскочила из коляски и в панике стала оглядываться по сторонам.  
— Эй, что это было такое?! — Она храбрилась, но в её голосе проскакивали испуганные нотки.  
Она пошатнулась, и Тога поспешил поддержать её, обнял и прижал к груди, гладя по волосам — как когда-то в детстве, когда сестра прибегала к нему, больно расцарапавшись или получив выговор от родителей.  
Он молчал, запрокинув голову и глядя в небо. Он не знал, сколько времени они ехали в пустоте, но сейчас в Академии стояла ночь.

Давно он не ощущал такого бессилия и беспомощности — наверное, с того дня, как их впервые показали приёмным родителям, и Тога увидел, какой жадный масляный взгляд бросает этот незнакомый мужчина на них с сестрой.  
Тогда в чём-то было проще. Тогда он предложил ему себя вместо сестры.  
Но теперь любые жертвы с его стороны были бессмысленны: Акио и без того раньше уже получил и его душу, и тело.  
Тога не знал, что делать. Наверное, впервые после отъезда Сайондзи он пожалел, что рядом не было вспыльчивого и агрессивного приятеля: уж тот-то не стал бы колебаться, а предложил бы какой-нибудь замечательный выход — например, наведаться к Акио с катаной. Жаль только, что Тога как никто другой знал, что реальное оружие против председателя бесполезно: он повелевал иллюзиями.  
Иллюзии...  
Тога вспомнил Утэну и зло ухмыльнулся.  
В конце концов, теперь иллюзии — это всё, что осталось у председателя. Значит, у Тоги определённо был шанс побороться — раз уж так вышло, что он сейчас единственный, кто может видеть сквозь них.  
Да и к чёрту все эти раздумья.  
Нанами председатель не получит, пусть даже для этого Тоге придётся разобрать всю Академию по кирпичику.

Тога не стал играть по чужим правилам. Если обычный путь на Арену для него закрыт — можно пойти более прямой дорогой.  
В тишине безветренной ночи, нарушаемой лишь негромким стрекотом цикад, он прошёл через опустевшую и замершую Академию к башне председателя и поднялся на лифте на самый верхний этаж. Он шагнул из дверей лифта в темноту, и когда они захлопнулись за ним, увидел, что стоит на Арене дуэлей.  
Это место сейчас словно было частью другого мира: потолка над головой не было видно, свет звёзд и луны не проникал сюда, и Арена была скрыта в полумраке.  
Тога сначала услышал тихие шаги слева от себя и лишь затем увидел смутный силуэт, хорошо ему знакомый. Акио плавно двигался навстречу медленным шагом — словно хищник, завидевший жертву, случайно забредшую на его территорию.  
— Господин Кирю. — Во взгляде Акио была скука и лёгкое высокомерие, мягкий бархатный голос тоже звучал скучно и ровно. — Для вашего выхода на сцену ещё слишком рано. Я жду здесь вашу сестру, а не вас.  
— Именно поэтому я здесь. — Тога не собирался вступать в беседу. Он слишком хорошо знал, как умело заместитель директора может обращаться со словами, как ловко может запутывать и заводить в ловушку парой фраз.  
Акио слегка приподнял бровь — впрочем, скука из его голоса не пропала.  
— Как неожиданно.  
Тога молча направился к центру арены. Он помнил, как расположены предметы в комнате председателя, и знал, в каком направлении должна быть его цель.  
Ему хотелось разнести здесь всё по камню, взорвать это место, уничтожить. Но в его распоряжении была всего лишь катана — даже не меч души, который он когда-то давным-давно брал в руки. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
Он не оборачиваясь шёл вперёд. Акио пока что явно не собирался принимать всерьёз визит бывшего президента Студсовета: его тихая поступь слышалась за спиной в некотором отдалении, но никаких действий он не предпринимал.  
Это было на руку.  
Резкие шаги Тоги отдавались гулким эхом под невидимыми в темноте сводами купола башни. Цель была уже совсем близко: Тога видел в полумраке громоздкий тёмный силуэт странной массивной конструкции, нависающий над ним, давящий и словно прижимающий к земле всей своей огромной тушей. Силуэт ощерился огромными шипами, тянулся к нему штырями и проводами. Древний проектор, чей возраст насчитывал не один десяток лет, ровесник всей этой затеи с дуэлями. Источник этой затеи.  
Центр логова хищника, центр паутины. Здесь всё начиналось и заканчивалось, здесь все планы заместителя обретали плоть, здесь брала начало та искажённая Академия, которую породило безумие Акио и которая давала ему силы и власть.  
Тога начал обходить проектор, ища нужное место, самую слабую точку. Любая сложная система должна иметь свою уязвимость.  
Острый угол чего-то твёрдого больно врезался ему в ногу, и Тога понял, что нашёл эту уязвимость: компьютерный столик.  
— Господин Кирю, вы, кажется, забылись. — Теперь в голосе Акио, по-прежнему следовавшего за ним по пятам, под слоем бархата чувствовалась сталь скрытого клинка. — Вы должны...  
У Тоги не было ни малейшего повода дослушивать его. И, судя по изменению голоса Акио, времени тоже уже не оставалось.  
Катана со свистом вылетела из ножен.  
И в тот миг, когда она должна была опуститься на столик, мир вокруг растворился и исчез.

_Машина летит в темноте по шоссе, дорога стелется вперёд до самого горизонта, фонари освещают путь.  
Смуглый беловолосый человек за рулём широко улыбается и сильнее давит на газ. Тога, сидящий справа от него, чувствует, как боль пронзает тело.  
Человек за рулём кладёт руку Тоге на колено. Машина несётся всё быстрее, и свет фонарей сливается в одну сплошную полосу.  
Тога рывком отворяет дверь и выходит.  
Он падает вниз, вниз, всё глубже и глубже.  
Он лежит на траве, среди цветов. Травинки щекочут лицо, свежий запах дурманит голову.  
Немолодой, коротко стриженый человек с доброй улыбкой — его отчим — склоняется над ним. Нависает, прочно прижав руки Тоги к земле.  
Тога пытается вырваться, но хватка прочна как камень.  
Он перестаёт рваться, смеётся в лицо отчиму, и тот меняется на глазах, превращаясь в Акио.  
Тога смеётся ещё громче и плюёт ему в лицо — снова становящееся лицом отчима.  
Кожа на лице мужчины высыхает, сморщивается, истлевает, пока не превращается в тонкий пергамент; лицо оплывает на глазах, череп скалит свои бездонные чёрные глазницы; гниющая кожа отваливается кусками на лицо Тоге, вонь забивает нос, кости скелета падают, падают сверху, погребая под собой.  
Когда он открывает глаза, то видит, что лежит на полу в просторной зале. Солнце светит сквозь цветные витражные окна, и на нагретом паркете радугой лежат яркие квадратики. Тога встаёт и идёт к двери; за ней — бесконечная анфилада таких же комнат.  
Голос Акио звучит у него в голове.  
«Ты попал в Замок, Где Обитает Вечность. Разве не этого ты хотел?»  
Тога молча разбивает витраж — кровь стекает по пальцам, кровь красит цветные стёклышки в новые оттенки — и выходит в окно.  
Они с Акио стоят друг напротив друга в бесконечном гараже, и ровные ряды красных машин уходят в обе стороны.  
«Зачем ты сюда пришёл? Почему ты бросаешь мне вызов? Ты не принц, не герой, не революционер».  
«Да, было бы здорово, будь тут кто-нибудь другой, получше меня. Но так уж получилось, что сейчас тут только я, так что на этот раз тебе будет противостоять не самый достойный человек.»  
«Не самый достойный? Да ты просто такой же, как я! Ты видишь весь мрак и грязь этого мира, и ты знаешь, что сам давно пропитался ими!»  
«У меня есть выбор. И всегда был.»  
«Ты прекрасно знаешь, как ты им пользовался. Ты точно так же лжёшь и манипулируешь, точно так же видишь в окружающих лишь кукол, марионеток в твоих руках. Ты так расстроился из-за исчезновения библиотечной девчонки, а сам ещё год назад с лёгким сердцем без зазрения совести играл бы её чувствами и сам бы отправил её на дуэль».  
«Это было давно.»  
«Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что люди меняются? Ты отлично знаешь, что это такая же ложь. Ты и сестру свою отправлял на дуэль — а теперь хочешь изобразить принца в сияющих доспехах и спасти её?»  
Тога молчит.  
Акио презрительно усмехается, поворачивается и идёт прочь.  
Его белый костюм оседает на землю, и из него в воздух поднимается туча мух.  
Всё вокруг чернеет, мухи окружают Тогу прочным облаком, низкое жужжание гулом стоит вокруг.  
Тьма опять накрывает его, обволакивает со всех сторон.  
Он лежит на бескрайнем поле, покрытом алыми розами; над головой - бесконечная синева неба, белые росчерки облаков как штрихи мела на школьной доске. Сладкий запах цветов приторен до тошноты.  
Перед ним падает на колени с раной в груди девушка из библиотеки, и Тога видит окровавленный меч рядом со своей рукой.  
Кровь течёт всё выше, покрывает цветы, покрывает всё вокруг.  
Он тонет, погружаясь в густую, горячую жидкость. Его лёгкие жжёт огнём, ему нечем дышать, каждая попытка сделать вдох отдаётся болью. Мир снова исчезает во мраке.  
Он приходит в себя от резких пощёчин. Щёки горят от боли.  
— Ну и долго ты собрался тут лежать? Или ты забыл, зачем сюда пришёл? Могу и побольнее напомнить. — Это голос Утэны, и она очень, очень возмущена.  
Тога медленно открывает глаза.  
Комната вокруг него пуста.  
Он улыбается.  
— Действительно, зря я потратил столько времени на разговоры. Говорить будем потом.  
Он встаёт с пола, подходит к двери и резким пинком распахивает её.  
Мир возвращается._

Он снова был на Арене, полумрак окутывал со всех сторон, перед ним стоял столик с ноутбуком, а над головой возвышалась громада проектора.  
Одним резким движением Тога опустил катану на ноутбук — противный металлический скрежет резанул слух, обломки пластмассы полетели в стороны.  
Ещё раз, и ещё — пока компьютер не превратился в крошево. Настала очередь проектора; маленькие лампочки, закреплённые в массивных круглых гнёздах, с пронзительным звоном лопались под ударами меча, словно мыльные пузыри, прыская в стороны дождём осколков.  
— Это же всего лишь механизм. Ты впустую потратил силы. — В насмешливом голосе Акио, помимо облегчения, слышались чуть заметные нотки неуверенности, словно он пытался убедить сам себя.  
— Без которого вы всего лишь пустое место, — отрезал Тога. — Неужели вы так и не поняли, господин заместитель? Единственное, на что вы способны — это создавать иллюзии. Всё, что было реального в ваших планах, забрали с собой те две девушки. А ваши иллюзии... они слишком слабы даже для меня.  
Пол под ногами начал еле заметно дрожать. Тога понял, что он на верном пути.  
Центральный узел механизма наконец сдался под ударами меча.  
Пол дрожал всё сильнее, и наконец по нему побежали широкие трещины.

Он падал вниз вместе с обломками башни — медленно, так медленно, что успевал увидеть: на месте Академии остались лишь руины, полуразрушенные остовы зданий, пустые и тёмные дома. Свет луны серебрил их контуры, сверкал на редких осколках стёкол в окнах. Башня продержалась дольше всего, но и она неумолимо рушилась в пропасть.  
Он знал, что теперь, когда игра иллюзий закончилась и академия вернулась к своему истинному состоянию, ничто уже не спасёт его и не вернёт обратно после падения во мрак.  
Он погружался во тьму и думал, что, наверное, это будет правильно. В конце концов, жертва всегда нужна — таковы жестокие законы сказок.  
И всё же перед тем, как башня должна была погрести его под своими обломками, он прошептал имя девушки — как будто это могло спасти его, но скорее, просто чтобы это стало его последним воспоминанием.  
И тогда среди грохота рушащейся башни раздался другой звук — чуждый, неправильный, невозможный. Сначала тихий, на грани слышимости, он становился всё громче, врываясь в мешанину камней и балок и разбрасывая все прочие звуки в стороны.  
Рёв мотора.  
Словно близящаяся лавина, которая сметает всё на своём пути...  
...И скоро будет здесь.  
Ещё один резкий и неуместный звук добавился к этому рыку — звон бьющегося стекла, а затем — пронзительный визг тормозов и протяжный скрип покрышек по каменному полу.  
И кто-то схватил Тогу за руку, рывком вытаскивая из останков Академии.  
— Терпеть не могу твоё позёрство! — Этот голос мог принадлежать лишь одному человеку, и поверить в то, что этот человек может оказаться здесь и сейчас, было совершенно невозможно.  
Тэндзё Утэна.  
Она лежала на балке (Тога предпочёл не смотреть, есть ли у этой балки опора или же она висит в воздухе) и крепко держала Тогу за руку над бездной. Тога видел, что её взгляд сосредоточен и напряжён.  
— И пафосные финалы с гибелью главных героев тоже терпеть не могу. — Резкий рывок — и Тога снова почувствовал твёрдую опору под ногами. Голова шла кругом: он до сих пор не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, хотя думал, что уже разучился удивляться чему-либо, происходящему в Академии.  
Утэна стояла, наклонившись и уперев руки в колени, и пыталась отдышаться. Наконец она развернулась и пошла к мотоциклу, лежавшему на полу у неё за спиной.  
— Поехали домой. Сестра, наверное, тебя уже заждалась.  
— Как?... Как ты здесь оказалась?...  
Утэна обернулась на ходу и кинула на него недоумённый взгляд.  
— Разве ты забыл? Я тоже видела тебя во сне. Когда ты позвал меня, я смогла сюда попасть.

Эта поездка на мотоцикле в ночи была совсем не похожа на предыдущую. Темнота вокруг них была не мраком пустоты на краю мира, а обычной ночною тьмой, полной звуков, запахов, вспышек света редких фар на встречной полосе. Фонари заливали дорогу тёплым жёлтым светом, ветер свистел в ушах.  
Они ехали домой, в город, где Утэну ждала Анфи, а Тогу — Нанами.

***

 

Они остановились на набережной, чтобы отдохнуть после дороги. Ночь заканчивалась, и темнота беззвёздного неба над городом сменилась зыбкими предрассветными сумерками. Над дальним берегом залива небо стремительно светлело, и на сизом фоне постепенно проявлялась чёрная гребёнка домов. Вскоре алый краешек солнца показался между двумя небоскрёбами. Лучи окрасили перламутрово-розовым воды залива, осветили набережную, вспыхнули золотыми искрами на волосах Утэны.  
Девушка с наслаждением потянулась, разминая затёкшие после долгой езды плечи. прищурилась, посмотрела вверх, в небо над головой.  
В тёплом оранжевом свете восходящего солнца она была невыносимо прекрасна.  
Тоге хотелось коснуться её волос, как когда-то давно (или совсем недавно?), обнять за плечи. И он не мог этого сделать. Все его старые замашки плейбоя, все его обычные приёмы были сейчас бесполезны и казались смешными.  
Теперь, когда они встретились наяву, Тога понял, какая пропасть лежит между ними. Он смотрел Утэне в глаза и видел не только идеализм и наивность школьницы средних классов, с которой общался каких-то полгода (или полвечности?) назад. Теперь в её взгляде были ещё и мудрость, грусть и следы давней боли. Для Тоги с момента их последней встречи прошло несколько месяцев; для Тэндзё — несколько лет. Но главной была не разница в возрасте: эта девушка прошла через такое испытание, которое Тога и представить не мог. Сейчас они словно поменялись местами — Утэна была взрослее и опытнее, а Тога чувствовал себя рядом с ней глупым мальчишкой.  
Тога отвернулся — взгляд Утэны был слишком обжигающим, — подошёл к парапету и опёрся на него. Он услышал шаги — Тэндзё подошла и встала рядом.  
— Кто-то должен был воспротивиться его планам, но я почему-то совершенно не ожидала, что это будешь ты. — Её голос звучал на удивление тихо и задумчиво. — Когда я начала видеть тебя в своих снах, я постепенно стала понимать, что ошибалась насчёт тебя раньше. — Утэна ехидно усмехнулась, но её голос оставался тёплым. — Ну, не то чтобы ты не давал повода для такой ошибки.  
Тога вздохнул.  
— Вот только в результате от меня было не особо много толку. Когда-то давно я хотел быть твоим принцем, а получилось наоборот. Ты всегда переворачиваешь всё вверх дном и меняешь правила.  
— Ну что поделать, если попадаются такие дурацкие правила!  
Тога почувствовал тепло её пальцев на своей руке.  
Он повернул голову, до сих пор не веря в реальность происходящего.  
Утэна смотрела ему прямо в глаза и широко улыбалась свободной и счастливой улыбкой.  
\- А ты пойдёшь менять правила вместе со мной?...


End file.
